Eadwyre
Eadwyre was a former Breton king of Wayrest. His first wife was Carolyna, with whom he had a daughter, Elysana. After Queen Carolyna's death, Eadwyre married Barenziah, former Queen of Morrowind.Events of History He married Barenziah during the reign of Jagar Tharn. Barenziah and Eadwyre plotted to end Jagar Tharn's reign. From Tharn's diary, Barenziah managed to locate the pieces of the Staff of Chaos, a staff that was used by Tharn to banish the Emperor Uriel Septim VII to another dimension. She then relayed the information, and eventually the information came to the ghost of Ria Silmane. And in turn Ria would relay the information to her champion to collect the pieces of the staff.Biography of Barenziah, v 3 After Barenziah deciphered the last location of the pieces of the Staff of Chaos, Eadwyre and Barenziah secretly escaped from the Imperial City. Concerned with political issues, although he knew that they had escaped, Tharn lets them go. Barenziah was then married to King Eadwyre and became the Queen of Wayrest. She brought her two children, and Eadwyre adopted them. The relationship of the two Dunmeri children and Princess Elsyana was and is quite unpleasant, especially between Helseth and Elysana. It was obvious that Helseth wanted the Wayrest throne, while Elysana did everything to prevent that, and wanted the throne for herself. During the War for Betony, Wayrest remained neutral. In fact, Wayrest faced other problems. One from the sea, the Iliac Bay Pirates, and the other from the land, the Orsimer of Orsinium. Eadwyre was unwilling to send troops to fight on either side in the war. After the war, Wayrest benefitted from it. The pirates were driven out, followed by the Imperial Navy. The pirates haven, the Isle of Balfiera, was then haunted by undead raised by Nulfaga as a result from the witch's insanity. King Eadwyre was one of the wielders of the Numidium. He was one of the seven retrievers of the Totem of Tiber Septim, a tool for controlling the Dwemer construct. Originally there was only one Totem but a strange time warping effect known as the Warp in the West made all seven parties of Iliac Bay receive the totem. Eadwyre died sometime between 3E 417 and 3E 427.A Game at Dinner After the death of King Eadwyre, Princess Elysana finally won the crown of Wayrest, and then banishes Barenziah and Helseth back to Morrowind. Morgiah, on the other hand, had already left Wayrest at that time.Dialogue with Helseth Hlaalu and Barenziah Interactions Blackmailing Prince Helseth Prince Helseth's letters can be given to Eadwyre, who will be disappointing in Helseth's plot. Lysandus' Revenge Lord Woodborne's Diary reveals that he is plotting against Eadwyre. If it is given to him, he will arrest and execute Woodborne, and give the Hero 10,000–20,000 . Totem, Totem, Who Gets the Totem? Eadwyre is one of the potential buyers for the Totem of Tiber Septim. Gallery Eadwyre full body daggerfall.png|Eadwyre as seen in . Appearances * * * * es:Eadwyre fr:Eadwyre pl:Eadwyre ru:Эдвир Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Males Category:Lore: Bretons Category:Lore: Kings Category:Daggerfall: Royalty Category:Daggerfall: Kings